Aincrad's Story
by Extinction of SR388
Summary: when a cloaked figure brings together several people, only time will tell before someone breaks.


**Kirito Said, "So we are here to watch something from the game that nearly tore my family apart?" The figure in the hooded robe nodded. "It must be done. The others will join you soon. As well as a special gift for you and Asuna. In the form of one you loved dearly." The figure said as he vanished. Kirito thought, 'What's that supposed to mean?' As he thought this, several lights began to form in the room around him. One by one the lights faded to reveal Asuna, Klein, Midori, Leafa, Kyouko, and Shouzou.**

 **Leafa looks around and spots Kirito immediately. "Kazuto, what's going on?" "I wish I knew, Suguha." He responded with a sigh, "All I know is that we are supposed to watch our lives starting from the first day of SAO to the last of GGO." Several groans were heard from multiple people. Everyone sat in silence for a few moments until a little girl's voice was heard. "MOMMY! DADDY!" she yelled. Kirito and Asuna look up and shout at the same time, "YUI!" the three share a hug until Midori, Kyouko, and Shouzou asked what was going on. Kirito told them, "It's a long story that I'm sure will be covered. Let's get started with the show so we can leave." Everyone nodded, and the show began to play.**

 ** _Announcer:_** _It's time for this week's episode of MMO stream! Earlier we showed you a promotion video. Could this be from last week's launch day? What were all these people waiting in line for? That's right sword art online. The people at the front of the line queued up a whole three days before the launch. Amazing! That's what any true gamer would do, though! On today's MMO stream, we'll be covering the world-famous, Sword Art online, or SAO for short! Truth be told, none of the NerveGear software so far have really taken advantage of the hardware. There I said it, but SAO was produced by Kayaba Akihiko, who also invented the NerveGear._

Leafa remarks, "Hey… isn't this the day that it all started?" Several nods were made.

 _Flipping through a NerveGear magazine, Kirito gets a paper-cut on his finger._

 ** _Girl_** _says: I'm heading out for club activities._

 ** _Announcer_** _: What's more, it's going to be the best Virtual MMORPG ever! Every beta tester said it was incredible. I wanted a copy too! Only 10,000 copies were available in the first round. It completely sold out online in seconds. And as you saw in the footage earlier, hardcore fans bought all the store copies_

 _*looks at clock 2022/11/06/ Sunday 12:55:57_

 _Begins to power up nerve gear. Link Start!_

 _-Enters virtual reality world._

 _On screen: test is still available, would you like to use it? *clicks yes._

 ** _Kirito:_** _"I'm back in this world!"_

Asuna said "Over excited, much?" Kirito said "Hey, I was excited at first." Yui giggled softly. Asuna and Kirito smiled lightly at their AI daughter.

 _Floor 1: Town of Beginnings._

 _Town Chatter:_

 _So like I told him…_

 _Hey, let's make a party_

 _Hmm, maybe…_

 _Oh, come on!_

 ** _Kirito:_** _*Goes running down a town alley way. And you hear someone yell, "Hey, you there!" As he is approached Kirito says, "me?" He replies, "You move like you've been here before. You were in the beta test, right?"_

Midori said "He just ran down an alley, that's enough for you to think he was a beta tester?" Klein nodded. Kirito chuckled a bit.

 ** _Kirito:_** _Y-Yeah._

 ** _Man_** _: Today's my first day. Show me the basics, okay?_

 ** _Kirito:_** _Uhh_

 ** _Man:_** _I'm begging you! My name's Klein. Nice to meet you._

 ** _Kirito:_** _I'm Kirito._

 ** _Scene Cut_** _: Begins in Floor 1: Town of Beginnings, West field. A grassy area, both Kirito and Klein begin fighting a wild boar._

 _*Klein rushes in and gets thrown back by the bore._

 ** _Klein:_** _Right in the crotch…_

Leafa and Asuna laugh at the fact that he acted like he could feel pain.

 ** _Kirito_** _: Give me a break. You don't feel any pain, right?_

 ** _Klein:_** _Oh, yeah. Just habit I guess._

 ** _Kirito_** _: I told you what's important is your initial motion input._

 ** _Klein:_** _Sure I get that…But he keeps moving around._

 ** _Kirito_** _: If you do the motion inputs right, and activate a sword skill, *Charges up his attack and throws a rock at the bore. "The system will ensure that the technique connects."_

 ** _Klein_** _: Motion input…motion input..._

 ** _Kirito_** _: How should I put it? Add a slight pause, and when you feel the skill begin to activate, let it explode._

 ** _Klein_** _: Explode?_

 _*Kirito blocks the bores attack, kicks it in the ass, and sends it towards Klein as he was powering up. * As Klien dashes at full power he slashes the wild boar relinquishing it from the digital world. He gains 24 exp, 30 Cal points and 2 items from the battle._

 ** _Klein:_** _All right!_

 ** _Kirito:_** _Congrats!_

 _*High five_

 ** _Kirito:_** _However…That boar's about as weak as slimes in other games._

Everyone but Klein burst out laughing.

 ** _Klein_** _: Seriously? I thought it was a mid-level boss or something._

More laughter.

 ** _Kirito_** _: *looks up as two wild boar appear, "of course not"._

 ** _Kirito:_** _Pretty exciting, isn't it?_

 ** _Klein:_** _Yeah! There are lots of skills rights? Like blacksmithing and stuff?_

 ** _Kirito:_** _Yeah I've heard there are an unlimited number of skills. However, there's no magic._

 ** _Klein:_** _An RPG with no magic? That's a pretty bold decision. *powers up again slashes air and gets pumped up._

 ** _Kirito_** _: Isn't it more fun to move your body as you fight?_

 ** _Klein_** _: You're right!_

 ** _Kirito:_** _*Nods, "Okay, let's head to the next one."_

 ** _Klein_** _: Yeah, let's keep going!_

 _*Fades to a dusk or evening shot of a grassy field with a rainbow, waterfall and orange dim sky._

 ** _Klein_** _says, "I still can't believe it, no matter how many times I see it…That we're in a game. Whoever made it is a genius. It's really amazing…Seriously, I'm glad I was born in this time._

 ** _Kirito_** _: You make a big deal out of everything._

 ** _Klein_** _: It's my first full dive._

 ** _Kirito:_** _Then this your first time playing a game with NerveGear?_

 ** _Klein:_** _I rushed out and bought the hardware to play SAO. I was really lucky to get one of the ten thousand copies. Well, you were ten times as lucky, getting into the beta test. Only a thousand people got to do it._

 ** _Kirito:_** _I guess so_

 ** _Klein:_** _So how far did you get into the beta?_

 ** _Kirito_** _: Over a couple months, only to Floor 8. This time, it'll only take a month._

Asuna said, "That's for Floor 1. Not Floor 8." Kirito gumbled.

 ** _Klein_** _: You're really into this._

 ** _Kirito_** _: To be honest, during the beta test, SAO was all I thought about, day and night. In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. It's a virtual world, but I still feel more alive here than I do in the real one. Now then, want to hunt some more?_

 ** _Klein_** _: Of course, I'd love to, but I'm really hungry….*stomach growls. I'm logging out._

 ** _Kirito_** _: Eating food here only makes you think you're not hungry._

 ** _Klein_** _: Ha-ha I already ordered a hot pizza for 5:30._

 ** _Kirito:_** _You're so prepared._

 ** _Klein_** _: Yup! Well, once I've eaten, I'll be back._

 ** _Kirito_** _: I see._

 ** _Klein_** _: Hey, after this, I'm meeting up with some people I know from another game. Want to friend them, too? Of course, if you don't want to, that's okay. I'll introduce you another time._

 ** _Kirito_** _: Yeah sorry. Thanks._

 ** _Klein_** _: Hey that's my line. I'll repay you for this sometime…Mentally. Thanks so much man *sticks out hand "I'll see ya around."_

 ** _Kirito_** _: If there's anything else you want to know, just tell me._

 ** _Klein_** _: Yea I'll do that. *waves goodbye._

 ** _Klein:_** _Huh there's no button to log out_

Asuna, Kirito, and Klein said, "And so it begins."

 ** _Kirito:_** _Look closer_

 ** _Klein:_** _No, it's not there._

 ** _Kirito_** _: At the bottom of the main menu…*opens up screen._

 ** _Klein_** _: See its not there_

 ** _Kirito_** _: No, it isn't._

 ** _Klein:_** _Well, it's the first day out of beta. There are bound to be some bugs, I'm sure the server people are freaking out…_

 ** _Kirito_** _: In a second, you will be, too. It's 5:25_

 ** _Klein_** _: My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!_

Kyouko asked, "Teriyaki… Mayo… Pizza?" She pulled over a trashcan and vomited.

 ** _Kirito_** _: Just hurry and call the game master._

 ** _Klein:_** _My teriyaki may pizza and ginger ale! Huh? I tried, but nothing's happening. Is there any other way to log out?_

 ** _Kirito_** _: No, if a player wants to log themselves out, they have to go through the menu._

 ** _Klein_** _: That's nuts! There's gotta be some way. Return! Logout! Escape!_

 ** _Kirito:_** _I told you there wasn't an emergency logout in the manual, either._

 ** _Klein_** _: You're kidding right? I know. I'll just rip the NerveGear off my head…_

 ** _Kirito_** _: You can't. We can't move our real bodies. The NerveGear intercepts anything we tell our bodies to do here._

 ** _Klein_** _: Seriously? So we have to wait for them to fix the bug?_

 ** _Kirito_** _: Or for someone in the real world to remove the NerveGear for us._

Kirito said, "Actually, don't do that."

 ** _Klein:_** _But I live alone. What about you?_

 ** _Kirito_** _: I have a mom and a sister. So they'll notice by dinnertime…_

 ** _Klein:_** _*Runs over and grabs Kirito H-How old's your little sister?_

Leafa asked, "Hang on… how'd you know I was younger? All he said was Sister."

 ** _Kirito_** _: She's on a sports team and she hates games. She has nothing to do with people like us._

 ** _Klein_** _: That doesn't mea—*Gets kicked in the nuts and flies backwards. Right, it doesn't hurt._

 ** _Kirito:_** _More importantly, don't you find this weird?_

 ** _Klein_** _: Sure I do, it's a bug._

 ** _Kirito_** _: It isn't just a bug, if we can't log out, that'll pose a serious problem for the game's future._

 ** _Klein:_** _Come to think of it, you're right._

 ** _Kirito:_** _If they wanted to, they could just shut down the server and log everyone out. But there isn't even an announcement…_

 _* Bell begins to ring they look up everyone is transported to the town center._

 ** _Little Girl_** _: What's going on?_

 ** _Kirito:_** _I don't know. A forced teleport?_

 ** _Random Guy_** _: Up there!_

 _*Up in the sky electricity and blood like substance forms a red-cloaked figure._

 ** _Random guy_** _: What is that? Game Master? He has no face? What is this an event?_

 ** _Little Girl_** _: I'm scared…_

 ** _Mother:_** _It's fine it's just another part of the opening ceremony._

 ** _Game Master_** _: Attention, players. Welcome to my world._

 ** _Kirito_** _: My world?_

 ** _Game Master_** _: My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world._

Kirito growled, "Kayaba…"

 ** _Random Guy_** _: Is that really him? He must've spent a lot of time on this._

 ** _Game Master_** _: I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game…I repeat. This is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online._

 ** _Klein_** _: A-a feature?_

 ** _Game Master_** _: You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life._

 ** _Random Guy with girlfriend_** _: What? Enough Already, let's go! Hey I can't get out, what's going on?_

 ** _Klein_** _: What's that guy talking about he's gotta be nuts. Right Kirito?_

 ** _Kirito_** _: He's right that the transmitter's signals work just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled it could fry a brain._

 ** _Klein_** _: Then, if we cut the power…_

 ** _Kirito_** _: No, the NerveGear has an internal battery._

Leafa asked, "How do you know so much about the NerveGear, Kazuto?" Kirito said "Research."

 ** _Klein_** _: But this is crazy. What's going on?_

 ** _Game Master_** _: Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world._

 ** _Kirito_** _: 213 killed_

 ** _Klein_** _: I don't believe it…_

 ** _Game Master_** _: As you can see, news organizations across the world, are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger, of a NerveGear being removed is no minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game._

 ** _Random 1_** _: Clear?_

 ** _Random 2:_** _What's he talking about?_

 ** _Random 3_** _: Y-You're just making that up!_

 ** _Klein_** _: Clear all 100 floors, that's impossible! The beta testers never made it anywhere near that high!_

Kirito said, "We also had a limited timeframe to play." Klein apologized for that.

 ** _Game Master_** _: Finally, I've added a present from to your item storage. Please see for yourself._

 ** _Kirito_** _* begins looking in item storage receives a mirror. Looks into it._

 _Everybody than began lighting up and someone approaches Kirito._

 ** _Kirito_** _: Who are you?_

 ** _Klein_** _: And who are you?_

 _The guy with a girlfriend before._

 _(The girl turns out to be a guy playing, and the guy is overweight and older)_

 ** _Guy:_** _You're a guy?!_

 ** _Cross-dresser_** _: You were lying about being seventeen?!_

 ** _Kirito and Klein_** _at same time: Which means: You're Kirito? You're Klein_

 _*pointing at each other._

Kirito and Klein joked, "No, I'm Kayaba."

 ** _Klein_** _: How?_

 ** _Kirito:_** _That scan...The NerveGear covers your entire head with a high-density signaling device. So it can see what our faces look like….but our height and body shape..._

 ** _Klein_** _: When we first used the NerveGear it has us calibrate it, right? You had to touch your body all over._

 ** _Kirito_** _: Oh right, that must be where it got the data._

 ** _Klein_** _: But why, why do all this anyway?_

 ** _Kirito_** _: I'm sure he'll tell us *points at game master._

 ** _Game Master_** _: Right now, you're probably wondering, "why". Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason. To create this world and intervene in it._

 ** _Kirito_** _: Kayaba!_

 ** _Game Master_** _: And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online Launch. Good luck players * fades away_

 _*people begin panicking all around._

 ** _Kirito_** _: *begins bleeding from his hand from earlier. "This is real. The genius who created the NerveGear and created a completely virtual space, Kayaba Akihiko, I admired him, so I can tell. Everything he just said is true. *shown in an article reads: This is a game, but it isn't something you play. If I die in the game, than I will die in real life! *drops the mirror and it shatters. *people begin freaking out girl cries, and people shouting saying to the let them out. *Kirito grabs Klein_

 ** _Kirito_** _: Come with me lets head to the next village. If what he said is true, the only way to survive in this world is by making yourself as strong as possible. The resources within a virtual MMORPG, in other words, the money and EXP we can earn, are limited. The fields surrounding the Town of Beginning will soon be hunted clean. To do this efficiently we should head to the next village now. I know all the paths and dangerous areas, even at level 1, I can get there safely._

 ** _Klein_** _: But, but you know I spent a whole night in line to buy this with my friends from the other game. They're out there in the plaza, I can't leave them._

 ** _Kirito_** _* begins thinking…If it were just Klein… but two more… or even one more… sorry._

 ** _Klein_** _: I can hardly ask you for anything else can I? So don't worry about it. Go to the next village. I used to run a guild in my last game. I can use what you taught me to get by!_

 ** _Kirito_** _: Alright, then let's say goodbye here. If something happens, send me a message._

 ** _Klein_** _: Will do._

 ** _Kirito_** _: Okay, goodbye Klein._

 ** _Klein:_** _Kirito! Hey…You were actually pretty cute. That's my type._

Everyone turned to Klein for an awnser… he didn't give one.

 ** _Kirito:_** _And that unkempt face of yours suits you ten times better. *begins running, looks back and Klein is gone. Begins running having flashbacks of home and how his family may feel. Runs and says: I'm going survive in this world! As he slashes at a wolf yelling ahhhh!_

 _Episode ends._

Kirito said, "So, that's the first day of SAO. Not exactly a 'fun time'." Asuna nodded.


End file.
